1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a reel seat for a fishing rod which serves to detatchably secure a fishing reel to the fishing rods.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
Reel seats having a movable hood made integrally with a nut portion and a hood portion which fastens a leg of a fishing reel are disclosed in for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 56(1981)-32882.
In case of a hood portion made with metal in prior art, fastening the leg, it tends to hurt an external appearance of the leg. In case of a hood portion made with synthetic resin prior art, fastening the leg, the inside of the hood portion tends to be scraped by the leg and this results in causing cracks in the hood portion or an failure of fastening of reel legs.